deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Spy tournament finals
This is it! When I first posted the entry post, this was an unreachable light at the end of the the tunnel. But now I'm at the end of that tunnel. Wow, that sounded a lot less stupid in my head. But yeah. Lets get on with it. Tehspartan: The sickening greek superspy who always gives his victims a souvenir or lesson. Death'sapprentice77: The brutal cyborg assassin who crushes his foes with his bare hands. Sith Venator: The bounty hunter from another time who uses his cunning to leave his foes wondering how they died. WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? Tehspartan weapons: long range: Cheytac Intervention mid range: MP5K Suppressed close range: Hat gun (if you don't know, look at other rounds .) special: pen knife (again see other rounds involving TS) personality: has a macabre sense of humor. henchman: Viktor, Klaus, Archer, and Candice (my own names.) tactics: cold, observant, but can be overconfident. (New) X factor: Has an IQ of over 200, can easily draw out emotions. (New) Physical: Height 6'1". weight: 190 lbs. DA77 weapons: Long range: HK PSG1 mid range: Skorpion suppressed close range: FN Five-seven suppressed special: ballistic knife personality: is very brutal and rarely shows emotion hechman: 4 other assassins. tactics: uses anything at his disposal, including himself. X factor: has robot-infused strength (no terminator stuff, but a he'll win a fistfight against The iceman without breaking a sweat.) Physical: Height: 6'7". Weight: 320 lbs (because of metal plates in face, upper chest, and right arm. Sith Venator Weapons: long range: M14 EBR with thermal scope, Beta-C mag, and M320 grenade launcher. mid range: MP7 with 40-round mag, optic, suppressed. close range: USP .45 special: Wrist-mounted flamethrower. personality: Strong and silent henchman: crew of serenity tactics: Patient and observing, strikes when you are at your most vulnerable X factor: can utilize unusual amount of brain, considers 50 possible options in one second. Physical: Height: 5'10". Weight: 170 lbs. THE FINAL BATTLE: Sith and his men enter a power plant, as do TS and his men, and DA77 and his men. They have all been told that this is the final battle, to see who will be the greatest spy on earth. All three are determined as hell. Only one will survive. Which one of DA77's henchman doesn't have time to think about as Archer gets the first kill shooting him in the head with an Intervention. (DA77=4.) All of the teams split up. DA77 strikes gold, and Sith Venator gets owned, getting caught in a total ambush. Skorpions blaze and every single one of SV's henchman is shot down (Sith=1.) Sith flees in time, with DA77 in pursuit. That move saves his life, as the rest of DA77's team is cut down by TS's team (DA77=1.) TS grins, but hears Viktor cry out as she is sniped by SV. There is no close by cover, and by the time TS gets behind some, only Candice is left (TS=2.) Candice is somewhat exposed, but they both hear the sound of reloading. Candice aims an intervention, only to find SV has left his perch. Courtesy of a USP .45, she never finds out where he went (TS=1.) TS hears the noise, and turns, starting to fire his hat gun. Sith starts running, and firing his USP backward as he runs. TS takes cover again, and waits until he hears no more shots. He peeks out and sees Sith has fled. Taking his Glock out of his hat, he keeps going, and finds Sith aiming at an unwitting DA77, at a lower level. TS wants the satisfaction of killing both of them, so he presses his Glock into Sith's back. Sith is surprised and misses, and DA77 runs out sight. Sith puts his hands behind his head, and stands up. TS orders him to face the wall. He aims, and fies a single shot, before being smashed to the ground by the unstoppable force that is Death's apprentice. They grapple, with the much bigger cyborg DA77 gaining an easy edge. He throws TS to the ground a second time, and stomps on his wrist, causing him to drop the Glock. He fishes out his own pistol, only to hear a bullet smash the ground next to his foot. He drops the Five-seven and slowly raises his hands to his head. TS, with a bloody nose, does the same. SV had never been hit. He aims a USP at the two, points it at DA77, and pulls the trigger. A clicking noise emits from the gun. Thinking fast, DA77 grabs TS and throws him at SV, who is in the middle of reloading. The two crash, and start to grapple. Realizing that DA77 would have recovered his pistol, SV shoves TS away, and sprints down a staircase, as TS tries to chase him, he is shot in the leg by DA77. DA77 tries to shoot again, but his gun is jammed. He walks up to TS, jumps, and lands over 320 pounds of force slam into the spy's chest, breaking 4 ribs. TS gasps for air, and is stabbed in the throat by DA77 with a ballistic knife. The lethal greek spy passes away unable to draw a breath, knowing true fear for the first time in his life, the furious half-mechanical face of Death's apprentice looming above him. Then DA77 leaves to chase his other prey, and TS' vision goes black. Meanwhile, DA77 is searching for Sith, when a bullet smashes into a pipe just next to his head. DA hides in a container, while bullets continue to break through. When he counts the shots and knows that the mag has run dry, he leaves ready to kill. However, he didn't know about the M320. A grenade explodes directly in front of him, and if not for the steel plates inside his body, he would have died instantly. As is, he is incapacited and fatally wounded. DA77 falls, staring at the ceiling, wondering if his life if finally over. Sith venator comes into his field of view, holding an MP7 pointing at his skull. Realizing he is finished, he opens his mouth and croaks, "Wait." Sith, willing to respect his last wishes, doesn't fire yet. "Yeah?" the bounty hunter asks. "When I die," DA77 says, "Ask the doctors... Before they bury me, ask the doctors to take out the plates. The plates inside me. They turned me into a machine, to save my life, but I wasn't human, I killed for no reason. They turned me, and I don't want to rot a semi-emotionless machine." Sith nods, and closes his finger around the trigger. Realizing his life as a sociopath is over, Death's Apprentice smiles, knowing he will never have to spill blood ever again. The crack of the gun firing is tha last- and most comforting- sound he ever hears. THE ULTIMATE SPY: 'SITH VENATOR!!!! ' Category:Blog posts